


Pure By Choice

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "The only purpose would be for us to inadvertently bring Draco and Hermione together, and I amnota plot device."// Seven people Ginny Weasley never slept with. Utter crackfic.





	Pure By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

pure by choice

seven people **ginny weasley** never _slept with_ (but not for a lack of opportunity)

\--

“Oh, come now, Ginevra, everyone loves puppies.”

“Not like that, they don’t, unless there’s something wrong with them.” 

“Well, I’m really a man, you know.”

“You’re almost forty, Sirius.” 

“In dog years, I’m not even six.”

“That’s supposed to make it _better?_ ” 

\--

“I’m not going to shag you, Blaise.” 

“Why not?”

“Because the only purpose would be for us to inadvertently bring Draco and Hermione together, and I am _not_ a plot device.” 

“Well, when you put it that way…”

\-- 

“Ginny, you’re one of my best friends.”

“I’m glad, Luna. You’re one of mine.” 

“Mm. Have you ever thought about being with a woman, Ginny?”

“No. Have you?” 

“Not really.”

“Well, then, I guess that’s that." 

\--

“Miss Weasley, I wondered if you might join me at the Three Broomsticks for dinner.” 

“Um. No.”

“Is it because I’m a werewolf?” 

“No, Professor Lupin, it’s because you’re twice my age.”

“I like younger women.” 

“Ew.”

\-- 

“Ginny, you’re a very pretty girl…”

“Look, Tonks – thanks, but no thanks. You’re cool, and all, but I’d rather not.”

“Oh.” 

“If you’re feeling lonely, Professor Lupin said he likes younger women.”

“Did he now?” 

\--

“Ginny, there’s nothing to be worried about.” 

“I’m not worried, Hermione, but I’m not interested, either.”

“Experimentation is perfectly normal. I was reading all about it.” 

“You read porn?”

“It isn’t pornography, Ginny! Copulation and genital stimulation are perfectly respectable biological functions, even between females.” 

“If there was ever a universal turn-off, that sentence was it.”

\-- 

“Come on, Weaslette.”

“No, Malfoy.” 

“It makes sense, if you think about it.”

“Your father tried to kill me when I was twelve, and almost succeeded. You’re utterly contemptuous of my family. It makes _no_ sense.” 

“But, see, I’m the attractive bad boy who brings out your fiery temper, and there’s always the possibility that I’m really good, deep inside.”

“You’re a spineless git and I hate you.” 

“We could have angry sex.”

“No.”

\-- 


End file.
